Scars
by AusllyTraceObsessed98
Summary: Dez uncovers a pattern of strange behavior from Trish- Scars, lies, and maybe, possibly, definitely abuse by her boyfriend. He understands her and is anxious to help her. AU. Trish/Dez. T for language and mature themes.


"Trish, what happened?"

The colorfully dressed redhead asks the girl who has a very noticeable bruise over her eye. Trish looks to the left, clearly trying not to make eye contact with Dez. She looks up at him, meekly.

"Um, I hit it on something,"

she stutters, as if she has just received a threat. Dez wants to believe her, but he's not sure if he can, because he has unearthed a pattern- Trish has an injury such as a black eye or a fat lip or marks on her body, he inquires about the depth of her injury, and she says things such as,

"I fell," or "I hit it."

He speculates that there is something she is trying to hide. Yes, you can get a mark or a bruise from a spill, but he doesn't think that's the case with Trish. Not so discreetly, she pulls out a bottle of advil from her locker and swallows two pills down with water.

"Trish, I think there's something going on."

She asks,

"What are you talking about?"

Again, avoiding eye contact with Dez.

"I don't think you're falling or hitting yourself. I think you're getting these marks from somewhere else."

She asks,

"Dez, would I lie to you? I'm getting these marks because I'm a clumsy person and I fall."

"Trish, I want to believe you, but I don't. This is a figure,"

he tells her.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Isn't it obvious? You have a bruise on your face, you try to cover it up, I notice the marks on your face, I ask you where you got it, and you say that you hurt yourself."

"I hurt myself and take a lot of spills, OK?"

Trish says, letting out a shuddering breath.

"I don't know if I believe you, Trish, but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt,"

Dez says.

"If you have any problems, you know you can tell me, though."

Trish sighs and walks away. Dez knows Trish has been with Chuck McCoy, but she tries to change the subject whenever Chuck is brought up. That's another red flag in his mind. When they are together, she frantically checks her phone, she has evolved from her strong, confident, devil-may-care temperament to a very easily agitated, anxious girl. It raises concern within him more than anything else. She takes a shuddering breath, rapidly blinking back the tears welling in her eyes.

"I want you to promise me, you won't tell anybody,"

she whispers.

Dez says,

"I'll do my best, but I'm not sure I can't tell anybody."

She takes Dez by the hand and drags him towards the staircase.

"You know Chuck, my boyfriend?"

He says,

"Yes, I know he's your boyfriend."

Dez has never trusted Chuck. Didi, his sister, dated Chuck and she was verbally abused and physically abused by him as well. He was a toxic person and Dez has hated his guts since forever. Chuck has been known to be misogynistic, manipulative and controlling of every girlfriend he's ever had. Trish whispers in his ear,

"He puts his hands on me, calls me every name in the book, degrades me and I feel scared of him. He has threatened to hurt me whenever I tell him I'll leave if he doesn't stop."

She breaks down in tears, no longer able to hide her abuse, wiping her eyes with her fingers and sniffles.

"Trish, Chuck has major problems and he's targeting you because of them."

She sniffles and wipes her eyes again. She sobs,

"I just don't know where I messed up to make him act this way."

"When people treat their significant others the way Chuck treats you, it's _never_ the victim's fault. It always lies within the abuser."

Trish wipes her eyes again.

"I'm scared."

Dez says,

"I know, and you don't deserve to be treated like that, especially not by your boyfriend."

She sniffles.

"Dez, I'm sorry I lied to you about being abused."

He says,

"To be honest, I don't blame you. If I were being abused, I'd be hesitant to tell anyone, too. If you want, I'll help you end things with Chuck."

Speak of the devil. Chuck turns the corner, anger bubbling up inside of him. He grabs Trish by her wrist and aggressively pins her to the wall.

"Bitch, what did I tell you about hanging out with any guy other than me?"

Dez stands up.

"Chuck, that's not the way you treat a woman! Trish is a person. She's not your punching bag, not your property and not your prostitute."

Trish says,

"He's right. Chuck, I'm a person, and people don't deserve to be treated the way you treat me. I'm breaking up with you and I'm never coming back."

Chuck glowers at her.

"Fine. Leave me, Trish. But good luck finding someone who loves you like I do."

She smiles at Dez and she hugs him.

"Dez, that was really cool of you."

"Friends help friends,"

he tells her.

"Friends going through abuse, no less."

Trish can't help the appreciation she feels towards her friend right now. He reminded her that she is a person and deserves to be treated like one, he understands her feelings and cares about her. Dez is a true friend, and just for right now, that's all Trish really needs.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**While I don't ship Dez and Trish per se, I do like their friendship and embrace it. Also, I'd rather Trish have ended up with Dez than Chuck. This one is for AJ aka SassyRaptor. I know you'll like this one ;)**


End file.
